The present invention relates to cooking systems and, more particularly, to a cooking system that embodies a reusable bouquet garni and method of cooking with the same.
Traditionally, bouquet garni may be a bundle of herbs usually tied together with string or held within a sachet, and mainly used to prepare soup, stock and various stews. The bouquet garni is cooked with the other ingredients, but is removed prior to consumption. Current bouquet garni can burst because of their construction or become unfastened, whereby herbs or seasonings may escape into the sauces or soups.
As can be seen, there is a need for a reusable bouquet garni and method of cooking with the same so that it will burst or become unfasten during use.